


The day their red string ties

by stydiamartinski_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiamartinski_24/pseuds/stydiamartinski_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scott confronts lydia about her feelings for stiles. he then confronts stiles about his relationship with malia. after a new werewolf pack come along, feelings finally come out. this is my first story and sorry that it's not very good. i tried to mainly focus on the ending and speeches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day their red string ties

“You know I can smell it.” Said Scott to Lydia  
“Smell what?” She asked.  
“Jealousy. Whenever he’s with Malia. Whenever you see them together.”  
She looked away from him.  
“Lydia, he needs to know”  
“No” She said quickly, “He doesn’t” She whispered quietly looking away again.  
“Yes he does. Lydia you love him.”  
As he said that she looked at him wide eyed. How did he know? As if to answer her question he said,  
“I see the way you look at him. I see the way your face changes when you see them together. And I can hear your heart race go up when you see him across the hall, or how it skips a beat when he reaches out for you. I know Lydia. And even if you haven’t accepted it yet, I know that you are in love with him.” He paused for a moment before finishing, “And he needs to know.”  
She slowly nodded her head and walked off to class thinking if Scott was right. Deep down she knew he was. She just didn’t want to admit because she was scared that she was too late. He had Malia now. He’s happy now and she wasn’t going to be the one to ruin that.  
She got to class and sat down in a seat. Students were still arriving as she got out her books. As she sat back up again she saw Stiles at the door talking to Scott. She wondered if he had told him about their conversation and panicked slightly before Scott gave her a reassuring head shake no. She looked over at Stiles who was laughing, it made her smile. He sat down next to her like he always used to.  
“Hey Lydia” He said cheerfully as he got out his stuff.  
“Hey Stiles” She replied more quietly. Before they could start a conversation the teacher began the class.

Stiles got in his jeep after school and drove home with Scott. They arrived at his house shortly after to study. He hopped out of his blue jeep and made his way up to his room with Scott.  
“Hey so how are things with you and Malia?” asked Scott as they got their books out. Stiles tensed up at the question.  
“Yeah um, they’re great. We’re good.” He replied shakily.  
“Stiles, I can tell when you’re lying. Your heart rate just went up. What’s wrong?” Said Scott, worried about his friend. He already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Stiles himself.  
“Nothing’s wrong Scott, don’t worry about it.” Said Stiles. Scott raised his eyebrows questionably.  
“You still love her don’t you?” Said Scott sitting down next to Stiles.  
“Is is that obvious?” Replied Stiles. Scott nodded.  
“To me anyways.” He added.  
“I mean yeah things are good with Malia, but I can’t be with her. Every time it’s just hard for me. I keep thinking of Lydia. She’s the one I want to be with. She’s the one that I’ll always love.” 

The next day there was news of killings around town and Stiles had heard from his dad that it was some sort of animal pack. Mellissa had told Scott that the wounds didn’t look like normal animal marks. After school Scott and Stiles went to the hospital so Scott could take a look at the bodies. He confirmed it wasn’t animal attacks but werewolf attacks. A pack of them.  
It was the weekend and Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia were all talking about the werewolf pack at Scott’s house.  
“We have to stop them.” Scott said. The others agreed but none of them knew anything about the new threat.  
After about half an hour discussing what they knew Lydia grew restless.  
“I’m getting a glass of water, anyone want anything?” She asked.  
“I’ll have some water too, I’ll go with you.” Said Scott. They made their way to the kitchen.  
“Lydia you need to tell him how you feel.” Said Scott as they got downstairs. “You’ll end up regretting it if you don’t, trust me.” He continued.  
“I can’t.” Said Lydia looking down.  
“Why not?” Asked Scott.  
She looked up at him trying to hide how she felt. “Because if I do, he might end up hating me. He’s happy with Malia, I’ve seen it and I’m not going t be the one to ruin that.” She explained making her way to the door.  
“He still loves you, you know.” Stated Scott just as she was leaving. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, a confused look on her face.  
“He does?” She asked surprised by what he had said. She wanted it to be true, she really did.  
“He never stopped.”

Meanwhile upstairs, Stiles was trying to make sense of what was going on and trying to put the pieces together. Malia grew bored and turned to Stiles.  
“Hey what do you say we take a break?” She asked, leaning over him. Stiles got up not wanting to do this at that moment.  
“There are people here.” He told her not wanting to tell the truth about his feelings for Lydia. Malia moved closer to him pushing him against the wall kissing him roughly. Stiles wasn’t returning the action, instead he was trying to stop.  
“Malia come on, stop.” He said trying to break free of her strong grip.  
At that moment when they were kissing Lydia walked into the room. She was happy that Scott told her Stiles still loved her, she even believed it but that all changed when she walked in the room. She looked up and saw them together. Not being able to hold back the tears threatening to fall, she ran out.  
“I’m sorry Malia I just can’t.” He said moving towards the door. “You’re not her.” He mumbled and ran out after Lydia. Malia sat down defeated; she always knew he still loved Lydia.  
“Lydia!” Yelled Stiles running after her. Scott stopped him.  
“What happened?” He asked.  
“Lydia walked in on me and Malia.” By then Lydia was already gone.  
“What?! How could you let that happen? She must be devastated.” Said Scott worried. It must’ve been awful walking in on them after being told that he still loved her. What is she going to think now?  
They sat down on the sofa thinking about everything that had happened. Stiles thinking about Lydia, Scott thinking about the attacks.  
Outside Lydia sat on the curb near Scott’s house, her face in her hands. “Lydia? What’s wrong?” she looked up to see Derek on his way to Scott’s house. She figured he had called him to talk about the new pack.  
“It’s so frustrating you know. He spends all day with her, never any time with me and it’s just so..... Frustrating.” She ranted. “Who, Stiles? You’re in love with Stiles?” asked Derek, confused.  
“Yes, I’m in love with Stiles” said Lydia, finally being able to say it directly to someone. She stood up and walked away. Derek stood there letting it all sink in. Lydia, in love with Stiles he thought. I’d never guess it.  
Kira arrived at Lydia’s house soon after Scott told her what had happened. Lydia’s mum let her in and told her she was in her room. Kira made her way up.  
Opening the door she said, “Hey Lydia. What’s wrong?” and sat down beside her. She could see the tear marks and make up on her face and pillow as she sat up and faced her.  
“It’s so hard you know” Began Lydia all of a sudden, Kira decided to just keep quiet and listen. So she could let it all out.  
“Every time I see them together it just makes me so jealous and to be honest, angry. It’s not fair and it’s my entire fault. I didn’t realise how I felt sooner. I was so preoccupied with Jackson leaving and then Allison’s death that I couldn’t see Stiles always being there for me. And that slowly and surely I was falling in love with him. But now I’m too late. He has Malia now and it’s my own fault. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I don’t want to be the one to ruin what they have because then Stiles will hate me and I just want him to be happy for once and I don’t want to be the one to stop that. But it’s so annoying because even when I tried to deny it I couldn’t. I couldn’t deny how I felt, how I feel. I love him.” As she talked she gazed off looking at a blank space just letting out her thoughts as if no one was there. But then she looked up at Kira a tear falling from her eye, “And he doesn’t love me back.” Kira didn’t know what to say to that.  
“You just have to give it time. Lydia I’m sorry to say it this way but you were so blinded by the things you wanted that you couldn’t even see what was right in front of you and now it’s the same thing. I haven’t been here for that long but even I know that Stiles still loves you and from what I know he always has. It’s so obvious to everyone.....except you.”  
2 minutes of silence passed as Lydia processed what had been said. Suddenly Kira got a text from Scott. It said that they were going after the werewolf pack in an hour.  
As Lydia drove up to the meeting place, with Kira next to her, she could see that something was about to happen. The two of them ran out Kira joining the fight that had started. The werewolf pack had been caught by surprise and began attacking right away. They split up. Scott, Kira and Lydia went after the alpha whilst Stiles, Malia and Derek stayed.  
The battle was long and hard but Scott finally managed to drive away the alpha with Kira’s help although all was not well on the other side. Lydia could sense something. Something she didn’t want to feel. Someone was about to die. Hoping it wasn’t Stiles, she did what banshees do best. She screamed.  
“Lydia?” Said Stiles upon hearing the scream. He shouted it out, “Lydia”. Worry kicking in and his natural reaction to protect her taking over.  
Using the scream to their advantage Derek and Malia finished off the remaining werewolves just as Scott and Kira showed up.  
“Who died?” asked Scott. But soon realised it was members of the other pack.  
Stiles walked up to him. “Where’s Lydia? Lydia, where is she?” He asked looking past him to see if she was coming. “Lydia!” he yelled, concern clear in his voice. She came around the corner after hearing Stiles call her name. Relief flooded through her as she wiped away the tears, glad that he was still alive. She saw him. “Stiles?” she called out, running towards him.  
“Lydia” he breathed out when he saw her. He ran over to her and embraced her wrapping his arms around her, slightly lifting her off the floor. She put her arms around his neck clinging to him, not wanting to lose him. “I thought I lost you.” She said. Her face burrowed in his shoulder. She decided it was time he knew. She lifted her head slightly and whispered in his ear. “Stiles......I love you.”  
Surprised by what she had said, he pulled back still holding onto her waist not wanting to let go, their faces centimetres apart. His eyes met hers in a gaze he wished could last forever. In that moment he realised his love for Lydia was never lost and grew stronger every day. So he finally said the one thing he has always wanted to tell her but never could. The only thing he felt in his heart for anyone since the third grade. “I’ve never stopped loving you.” She looked into his eyes and saw the truth. The thing she couldn’t see for years. And so finally having the courage to make his move after years of trying he leaned in, closed the gap between them and kissed her. She kissed him back, something she had wanted to do for a long time, the proper way, not because of a panic attack.  
It was sweet and gentle, nothing but undeniable human love. She wanted to stay in that moment forever, it made her forget about everything else that was going on around them. But when she finally pulled back and looked into his eyes, there was nothing more that she wanted than to be with him, through good or bad. She smiled at him, a proper, genuine smile because she was happy and glad. And he smiled back. And so after years of nothing but growing love and admiration for this one, amazing girl, and as she lay her head on his shoulder and he held her in his arms, safe and close to his heart, he realised that, now, he was no longer chasing a childhood crush, but had finally won the heart of the girl of his dreams, the love of his life.


End file.
